


When we have nothing else, we have each other

by Oranges81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, Torture, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges81/pseuds/Oranges81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have an angel at their mercy. They have a little fun.  This is dark and intense. Read the tags please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we have nothing else, we have each other

He walks up behind the taller one, resting his head on his shoulders. Blinking bright green eyes at their captive, he grins and wraps his arms around his brothers waist, hooking his thumbs thru the belt loops.  
The younger brother puts down the angel blade and leans back against the older's chest.

"Hello Dean"

Dean squeezes his arms in greeting, never taking his eyes off the angel infront of them.  
Tired, dead eyes stare back, unblinking, unmoving. Black hair plastered to his head.

Arms stretched out to the sides, mocking the crucifix. Hands flex against the spikes in the center of his palms. The skin tears, just a little as his weight shifts.  
Brothers watch as the angel tries to heal his hands. Brow wrinkles in confusion when the blood continues to flow. Dean chuckles, darkly and shifts his weight. Blue eyes brighten and sharpen, glaring into green.

"Spikes made of melted angel blades"

Dean grins, flashing perfect white teeth. Cas freezes in that inhuman way only angels can. Same picks up the discarded blade and runs a finger thru the blood. Raising his hand up, Dean grabs his wrist and draws Sam's finger into his mouth. Running his tongue along the digit, he licks the blood. Sucking it deeper, Dean hollows out his cheeks and oh so slowly draws Sam's finger from the warmth of his mouth. He nips the skin softly as it passes his lips.  
Sam moans low and long, ending in a rumble in his chest. His other hand grips the blade, turning his knuckles white. He pants hard thru his nose, eyes closed in pleasure, head thrown back.

A snort is heard, breaking the moment. Green and Brown snap open and glare into icy Blue.

"I was wrong to call Sam an abomination"

The brothers stare, waiting as the angel pauses.

Inhale

Exhale

Blood drips to the floor as the wounds open wider. Cas shifts, bracing himself for what comes next.

"You're both abominations in my eyes. You deserve each other"

Dean growls and drops Sam's hand. He reaches for the blade but Sam is faster. He drops the angel blade and grabs Dean's hunting knife. Lunging, he thrusts it between his eyes, pushing til the hilt bruises the skin. He leans in close and growls, hatred making his eyes burn black. Dean grips his shoulder and tugs him away from the body.

"Enough"

Sam pulls the knife out and waits for Cas to open his eyes. Eventually the hole heals and blue eyes blink open. Seeing he has his attention, Sam runs his tongue carefully along the blade, grinning at the dead eyes staring back.

"Better then demon blood"

A shudder runs down Cas's spine. Dean pulls Sam back farther and steps in front.

"Lemme see your work"

What looks like meaningless cuts is actually symbols engraved into Cas's skin. Some real, some not. Some meant to cause pain specifically towards angels, some only cause harm to demons but Sam liked the look of them.  
Dean runs a finger down the skin of Cas's chest, tracing one particularly painful symbol. Cas groans and tries to pull away. He is punished for the effort, a steady finger pushes deep into a cut. Blood spills out and around the invading digit. Dean scoops his finger, gathering up some of the red liquid. He holds his hand out to Sam while taking a step back. Cas glares at Dean as he walks away.  
Sam reaches out to grab Dean's wrist but is stopped when Dean pulls his hand back out of reach.

"Open Sammy"

He responds instantly, his jaw dropping open and waits. Dean slowly runs his finger along Sam's bottom lip, leaving a trail of blood behind. Sam whines under his breath as the coppery smell reaches his nose. A small kitten flick of his tongue against the tip of Dean's finger brings the taste closer. Smiling softly, Dean leans in close and pushes his finger into Sam's mouth.  
He closes his mouth and sucks the finger as far back as it can go while gently dragging his teeth along the flesh. He reaches up and steady's Dean's hand. His other hand dragging the older brother closer. Gripping Dean's waist, Sam pushes as close as possible, all the while sucking on Dean's finger. The blood dripping down his throat. He groans and runs his tongue seductively, licking the digit clean. He pulls Dean's hand away, dragging the finger out of his mouth with a grin. Dean's eyes are closed and he has a blissed out look on his face. Which quickly turns to shock as Sam steps back and to the side. Effectively away from Dean.

He watches as Sam picks up the angel blade once more and walks back up to Cas. He drags the blade down his chest, stopping just before the pubic bone. Cas doesn't move, doesn't make a sound. Sam frowns and pushes a little harder. Still no reaction. Dropping the knife, it falls to the floor with a clatter. Cas jumps slightly and lifts his head up. Sam is still grinning, but it has changed. It's dark and twisted and Castiel is finally a little concerned.

Dean steps back behind Sam, putting his hands back on his little brother. Only this time they're dipping under the waist of Sam's jeans. Fingers playing with the hair he's found there. He leans his weight against Sam's back, chin resting on his shoulder once more. Sam sighs and reaches forward towards Cas. Long nimble fingers wrapping around the angel's soft penis. Confused eyes try to catch his attention.

"Sam.... what...."

He pulls slowly, gently squeezing the flesh, drawing a groan from deep in Cas's throat. He pushes back, pulling the skin as he goes, slowly thou, not too rough. He drags a nail gently up the vein along the side causing Cas to thrust his hips into Sam's hand. He reaches with his other hand and pushes Cas's hips hard against the wood at his back. The movement causes the brothers to take a step closer so they don't loose contact with each other. Dean watches in amusement as Sam manipulates Cas with the gentle tugs of his hand. Soft moans spill from Cas's lips. His head is thrown back, hard that they could hear the hollow thunk of it hitting the wood. His mouth drops open slightly as he pants, unable to get enough air. Sam picks up the pace slightly and leans in close, placing his lips against Cas's neck. Hot breath can be felt against his chilled skin and he can't stop the noises leaving his body. Feeble thrusts against the hand restraining him don't work. Sam chuckles against his skin, tongue darting out to lick a strip up to the angel's ear. Then with no warning Sam bites down hard on tendon in his neck. Cas shouts and struggles but Sam doesn't let go. He worries the skin with his teeth, finally breaking thru with a gush of hot liquid spilling into his mouth. His hand never stopping pumping Cas closer to the edge. Dean leans over Sam and places himself on the other side of Cas, almost a mirror image of what his brother is doing. Once more with no warning Dean bites down, breaking skin on the first bite and swallowing fast as it flows down his throat.

Dean shifts and moves one of his hands, placing it over Sam's. Adding his warmth and strength to the movements. It's enough and Cas cums with a shout, spilling over their joined hands. One last swipe of his tongue, Sam steps back, blood dripping down his chin. Dean, a mirror image to his brother. Cas sags against his bonds, opening up his wounds once more. His head rolls forward and he blinks owlishly at the boys. He doesn't understand, how was that torture. Sam lifts the spunk covered hand up to his mouth and without breaking eye contact with Cas, he licks slowly, from the base of his hand, to the tip of his finger. Cas groans once more as Sam finishes licking his hand clean. Reaching down, Dean grabs the angel blade and hands it to Sam.

"Little brother...."

Sam nods and places the tip of the blade under Cas's chin and presses slightly. Cas tenses and tries to pull his head away but he can't. Dean laughs as he pushes his hands down the front of Sam's pants. Gripping the hard body part and giving a tug, he feels the breath leave Sam's body. Pulling his hands back out, he unbuckles the jeans and pushes them down. Sam's long fingers make quick work of Dean's jeans, even one handed. Dean's impressed.  
Sam feels the heat from Dean against his backside as he bends over slightly. Presenting himself and bringing the blade closer to Cas. He feels Dean's hands rubbing over his back and down his sides. He shudders as a finger is traced down his crack and is pushed gently into his body. A low moan passes his lips and he thrusts back. Sam braces a hand beside Cas's head, using the wood of the crucifix to help balance one handed, the blade never wavering.  
One finger becomes two as Dean stretches Sam out. A chuckle is heard when Sam gets frustrated and thrusts himself fully on to Dean's hand.

"Come on Dean!"

He whines and looks over his shoulder. His older brother pats his ass cheek and leans forward to kiss the back of Sam's neck. Searing heat is all Sam can feel as Dean lines up and starts to thrust. They both gasp at the same time. Inch by inch, Sam takes it all. Soon but not soon enough, Dean is balls deep in Sam, a hand placed in the center of his spine, keeping balance. A shallow thrust to test his readiness. A grunt in response, blade never moving. Dean takes the grunt as the affirmative it was meant to be.  
He pulls out almost fully and thrusts home, hard. Sam shouts and pushes back. Together they set a brutal pace of hips snapping together. Dean grips Sam's hips hard enough to bruise, in a mocking sense of representation of the hand on Dean's arm. The sound of skin on skin, grunts and groans fill the room. Sam leans forward just a bit and bites down on the wound Dean left in Cas's neck. Blood fills his mouth once more and his cock gets even harder. Dean reaches around and grips Sam in a calloused hand. Once, twice, three times and Sam chokes on the blood in his mouth as Dean nails his prostate on every thrust. He finally manages to swallow it as a loud shout is ripped from his throat.

"Dean.. Almost"

Dean picks up the pace, pushing Sam closer into Cas's space. Dean looks past Sam and into Cas's sad blue eyes. Tears make tracks down his cheeks but he doesn't say anything. Just stares as Dean fucks his little brother. Sam pushes back and Dean's hips stutter. In one mind blowing moment they feel like they've exploded. Pleasure spreads through them in waves as a blinding light fills the room.  
Their breathing returns to normal and Dean pulls out. Sam stands up fully and stretches, joints popping in protest. He smiles to his older brother and pulls him in for a kiss. They turn and walk away leaving the bloody jeans on the floor where they fell.

Behind them the angel of the lord Castiel hangs from a crucifix, blade stuck in his skull.


End file.
